Grant my wish
by crystal-cry
Summary: Did you want to know what happened? do you? DO YOU? then read. :) pairing : rinxyukio. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI! Anyway, I don't own Ao no Eorcist. Enjoy your reading..

_How boring.._ Yukio grunt to his self. He walked around and around the water fountain in their academy. It's been half an hour but he keeps walked round and round for about fifteen rounds now, if he's not miscounting.

Sometimes he glared at the birds that came down to play at that fountain. As those little flying creature touched their feet on the water surface, they always flew away as fast as they could, frightened and shocked. That Okumura had aimed them with his gun without particular reason. Who's not afraid after knowing their lives will be ended by a bullet in a sec?

It's a week more before the school festival.

There are no lessons held. The whole students in that academy are preparing all sorts of things for bazaar except him and his student. Mephisto ask them to do something special, differ from what the other student does, and that is, drama.

He kept wondering what drama will they did. Mephisto said he will be the one to decide it since Yukio will be playing a role too. He doesn't want they know their role, so it will be fun without anything spoiled them. He will give the role and script to them after finished writing it_. Heh.. too hyper when it comes about his favourite student_. He grinned in his thought, imagining how the pink loving clown struggle to decided the next plot.

**Earlier, that clown gives him choice, which is:**

**Choice A : Story that occurred in a castle, main character, a girl and a cat.**

**Choice B : Story that occurred in a deserted piece of land, main character, two men.**

**Mephisto wanted to make the twins as the main character, so for Yukio, choice A is out. But he doesn't interested in choice B either. "Pheles-san, can you make the story more appealing? The starting consist of a deserted place, for me, didn't look amazing in any aspect" He circled choice B, but then crossed the whole paper.**

"**So did you want to write a starting which you like? If so, then do it" Looking at his pink phone, one hand grabbed a paper then tossed it at Yukio. The younger Okumura stared Mephisto with an are-you-sure look but the clown didn't bother to turn his head. He is obsessing with his phone. Looking down on the paper, he sigh. Out of nowhere, an idea shot itself directly into his brain. He quickly scribbles it, grinned. He turn the paper up-side-down and put the pink glitter pen on it. He quickly get out of there.**

**When the door closed, Mephisto put down his phone. He picked the paper then read it. "my my.. Yukio, aren't you giving me a good choice? Lets see.. DREAM IT ON BASTARD.." He copied it on another paper. "There are three A and one B in his words.. I guess.. It's choice A then" He smirk.**

Yukio, on the other side, didn't know about that.

"yuki chan?" his student appear, approaching him with a big bento box in his hand. "Shiemi? What are you doing here?" He looked at her, then his stare fall on the bento box. Realizing that, the girl grinned. She winks at his teacher, "Want some? We could eat together" She smiled to Yukio, lifting the bento box a little bit higher, actually, trying to seduce him. And she succeeds.

Its alluring smells wavering around his nose, he imagined when those hot food reached his tongue, he thought he will be the happiest person right now. Thinking that just make his stomach growl in silences, begging to be filled in. The smell of the steak, curry, chicken and lots more drove him away from reality. Shiemi only eat veggies, but he knows that mostly the foods inside that bento box are meat. (except the spinach, believe it, a hungry person's nose *Yukio* can smelled anything in that box!) With an unnoticeable devil grin, he got a conclusion that he can have it all to his self!

"Sure" he answered simply, but only god know how happy are him in the inside.

"Then, follow me, Rin and the others already waited for their Bento. They are so eager to come to the place that they newly discovered, ignoring the fact that they forgot their bento is still in their bag" she laugh, wiping her bits of tears as if what she say was a great joke that makes the other person feels the same, but it doesn't. Yukio's face dropped to sad feeling.

_RIN?! Why Rin?!_

For him, Rin was a machine that always eats and eats and eat. The chances for him to have the food inside that bento box disappeared in a second Shiemi words processed in his brain. 'Of course she isn't the one who cooked those meats. It's obvious she didn't cook it because she is a vegetarian!'

He remembered, among the entire student in his class, only Rin are the one who talented enough to created those foods, the one who is very professional at making any type of food into the taste of heaven in a very short period of time, but enough to make a person full for two to three days.

...

"Sorry guys, I'm late" Shiemi joined Rin and the other sit on the picnic mat.

That place was so wide. There are only grasses as far as you can see. A wide colourfull garden located not too far from them. Beside them, a small river flow smoothly. It's water is clear enough to see shiny pebbles inside it. The winds blew softly. The green grass dance whenever the wind bumped on it. Birds are chirping happily around them. The blue sky filled with fluffy clouds, flower scent from the garden nearby filling their area, everything there seem promising them that all their stresses will vanished sooner.

"Shiemi! At last! Where have you been?" That half demon teen grabbed the bento, sniffed it first before opening the lid greedily "oh food, I'm glad you're okay" He patted his chopstick then started to eat it hungrily.

"I wanted to invite Yukio sensei but he refuse. I don't know why.." Shiemi explain to Rin , but that Okumura just nodding her words, not really into it.

"only you are stupid enough to talk to food" Bon slapped his friend at the back. Rin chocked. He drank a little bit of water then glared Bon. "Admit it, you are jealous of my 'baby'" He turned away, licking his chopstick, his back facing Bon. All of them burst into laughter's.

Shiemi feed Kuro, who'd been meowing nonstop waiting for his cat snack, staring her with its shiny eyes. The girl took out his small bag then grabs a handful cat food, put in on the ground near that eager cat. I mean, the demon cat. That's been her routine every time she sees the cat, and the cat didn't complaint about the food either, except two or three times when Shiemi bought him herb biscuit, which of course, scared the poor cat.

... in the classroom...

"Guys, have you heard a rumor about the talking toilet?"

Shima storm into the classroom shouting in astonishment. "It did exist! I just interviewed him a while ago, he answer all my question! And what is more interesting about this thingy is, it makes your wish come true!" his eyes shows high spirited, his mouth keep blabbering about his talking toilet.

" Really? Then, what did you wished for? Did it come true?" Rin asked in joking tone.

_Of course, such stupid things never exist, right?_ "It did come true!" Shima shouted. Rin really shocked that he nearly fell of his chair, not because the statement, but because of his pinky friend. Just now, Shima is standing by the door. Without he realize, that boy is standing beside him and shouted directly into his ear.

Stunned, he waited for that pink haired boy next word. "that toilet ask me to describe my wish. Since I'm tired of dying my hair every week to make sure it pinks, I wished I'm a natural pinky" He look around to find almost his entire friend are circling around Rin and him. "Then?" All of them say at the same time. They stared him, waiting patiently for that story continuation. He find that, that situation is kind of awkward.

"I'm a natural pinkie now!" He let out an evil laugh. "What's the proof?" Rin still didn't believe it.

"Proof? You want proof?" he look into that blue eye waiting for any reaction. Rin nodded. Shima grinned before pointing his front-lower region, "My hairs are all pink" The girls all fled away as soon as that boy suddenly opened his jeans zip. Luckily he wear another layer of cloth that saved his pride.

"Ouch! What's that for?!" He shouted at Bon who hit him hard on the head. "I didn't realize that you are more stupid than this kid" he pointed at Rin. "Hey, watch your mouth" Rin swing his fist in front Bon. Just swing..

"Onii chan" Rin turned to see Yukio stood in front of the class.

"Trying to pick a fight with others?" He glared his lil brother.

"No, it's not like what you are thingking.." Yukio cut in

"No excuses. Tonight, you must do it"

"But.."

"NO but's" His sound harden

"Yukio, listen.."

"No onii chan. What I asked you to DO, means YOU have to DO it"

"Yuki.."

"doubled to 10 times"

"WHAT?!"

"You called my name nearly two times. I have said, in class, called me sensei. You really need to be punished"

"That DOESN'T count!"

"doubled again to twenty"

"WHAAT?! WHY?"

"fight me back"

"Okay okay, you wins" he shrugged heavily. Win to his little brother in words-quarrelling isn't easy as he always expected.

"Good" He rest his self leisurely in his seat, took out a book and read it.

Rin grunt in his seat. Bon, Shima and the other look at one another. They always be the spectator to those fight show which now happening quite frequently.

Seeing both Okumura has calmed, Shima clapped his hand, face shining energetically "Now Rin, wanna see that toilet?" He grinned. Rin stared the new-natural-pink boy and look at the other. "guys, ya' all in?" he look each person one by one. Firstly at Bon.

"I'm out. Not interested" He crossed his hand. Rin look at Konekomaru, who had been looking outside the window since they entered the class, not realizing his Sensei has sit in front the class. Most likely he didn't pay attention to their gossips either.

"he's out too" Bon answered for Konekomaru behalf. Shiemi rise her hand "I want to join!". All of them silenced. "um.. Shiemi, it's in boys toilet.." Shima brave his self to tell her that. "ouh.." is the only reply he get. Shiemi turn around, face totally red, walked away to the farthest sit. Now she know when to join and to distant his self with boys 'matter'.

"okay, back to the topic, so only me?" Rin lowered his voice trying to not startle his little brother with his book. Sometimes the Older twins of the two always curious on the book that his brother's read. Yukio wrapped the book with a black cover so no one knows what book that is.

Shima nodded then smile at Rin. That is the smiles of I-dont-need-to-go-again-because-I-already-have-wha t-I-wished-for to show Rin that he want him to go alone.

Rin sighed. He glanced at the clock. Few minutes more before class ended. He decided that he'll go after all his friends go home. He rest his head on his table after forced all of them to let him sleep and leave him alone.

...(school ends)...

A loud thump of footsteps heard along the corridor outside his Office, getting louder. He can feel something bad will befall him. The footsteps stop in front his office door. Then the door swung open, banged loudly towards the wall, forming a crack on the pink painted concrete wall.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME TO DO THIS JOB?!" Yukio throw whatever he grab on the table towards Mephisto. He hated to do it. He didn't want to do it. He disliked it. "Come on my dear special student, you are the only one I can rely to for this job" He hide behind his pink chair, hoping that would protected him from any harm that he'll received.

He released a loud sigh, takes the toppled chair up, then sat on it. He tried to calm his self. He breathed.. slowly.. then Turn his gaze towards the pink clown, who now crawling trying to sit on his own chair. _If he didn't have a good reason, I'll kill him_

"I know how you feel, Okumura, but It's for the sake of the student. Your work is not that hard. I promise, I'll pay you more!" Mephisto tried to make Yukio feel a little bit better.

'BAMM' he kicked the table. "you FOOL! I know it's only for your own fun! There's nothing will benefitted this, either you, nor me, WHAT is the actually purpose of this game of YOU?"

"Relax Yukio kun, relax.." the clown use one of the paper on his messed desk and use it to fanned Yukio.

He examines Yukio. Well, looks like he really hated it. "Okay Okumura, I'll stop this job" The glasses boy turned his head at the clown. "But you have to do this one more, for the last time. There's a guest in our magic toilet. Now go. After that, it ends. Remember, message me what that student wish is" He opened a small panel behind the door, revealing a secrete passageway that The Younger Okumura know since that day.

Yukio grunted, but he had to. Calm down Yukio, after this, it ends. If that clown is just joke around, I'll kill him. He let out a sigh, and then crawls into the secret passageway that leads him to a door.

As soon as that Okumura entered the secret shortcut, The pink lovers clown closed it. He let out a small evil laugh.

Soon, after less than a minute crawling, Yukio find two ways. One lead to the left, and the other led to further straight. He takes the left way. He never walked through that straight path. He continued to crawl until he reaches a door, which is the end of the passage. He opened it then stand up. He is now behind the wall of the newly spread rumours, the talking toilet. He took out a microphone which given to him from the clown, special for this job. That thing helps him to change his voice, so no one recognize him.

Then he waited for the guest...

...

"Bye, see ya tomorrow!" He watch his friend walked away. After confirming they'll not going to come back, he hurriedly run towards the boys' toilet. He stopped in front the door. Entered it. He goes directly towards the furthest toilet, stopping for a while in front of the said toilet's door, he breathe in and out, steadying his breath pace then entered it.

_Okay, calm, calm, calm. You are sure about your wish right? Confident right? So don't be afraid. It's your choice_. He tried to make the shiver go away, he want his self to be sure with what he wish, so he didn't regret it later on. But it's not easy as it used to be.

Rin? He is the guest? Yukio peek through a hole that hidden behind the toilet's wall to see who's going to be the person that recite their wish later. He switch on his special microphone then talked.

'Tell me your name, student' that voice shocked Rin. He nearly run away as soon as the voice meet his ear, but he resist. For this wish, I'll endure

"Okumura Rin" he answered, trying to hide the shaking sound formed by his still shivered condition, but failed. Yukio finds it funny, and nearly laugh, but he stayed sound professional.

"A..Are you mister toilet?" He asked, waiting for the other to answer.

'Yes Oni.. er.. I mean, Rin' Yukio still half Laughing that he nearly called 'Onii chan' there. Luckily he regained his self and continued as normal as possible.

'Now, tell me what your wish is, in detailed' He prepare his phone, so that when the wish is clear, he can send it to Mephisto, who'll granted the person's wish with his god-only-know-how ability.

"okay, I want to tell you, that I'm in love" That, got Yukio's full attention. "It's been so long that I kept it inside me, I just wish I could confessed it to him" Him? Yukio curiosity increased. Is it Boy?

"Please" Rin clutched his hand together, "Grant my wish!" He begged at the Toilet. Yukio look through the hole.

'Pardon me, Repeated your wish' He asked. He missed some words that Rin spoke, because that kid lowered his voice when it comes to, probably the important point.

"Jeez, I know you don't have ear, so hear this carefully" Yukio feels like he was shooted from behind. Calm Yukio, calm. He's talking to the TOILET, not YOU. He tightens his gripped on the microphone.

" I want to have him tonight. Yukio. I want him. I want him so bad" He poured it all, lowered his gaze. Yukio spotted his brother face gotten red.

The Younger Okumura stunned. The phone in his hand has written Rin's wish, that sounds `Rin want to have Yukio` He didn't realize it at first because his only aim is, typed and sent.

Now he just have to pressed the SENT button, then everything will ended. But if he did so, tonight, he can't dodge it. He'll taken by his big brother. But if he didn't sent this last message, tomorrow he'll have to do this job again. He's panicked.

"So?" He shocked. He looked through the hole again to find his brother still there. 'I'll granted it. But you have to do that in a complete darkened room' Yukio answered. He grinned. He know his brother know that he was afraid of dark, and never let the whole light off.

He peek again to see Rin had disappeared. He pressed the SENT button after changing the content a little bit.

'I knew it. Luckily, I watched everything' Mephisto look at Yukio, who seem happy and already left. 'well Rin, I'll be the one who'll granted your wish'

...

"Onii chan! Do it!" Yukio scold his brother.

"No" He look away

Yukio drag his brother to his table, make him sit, put down a pile of paper in front him then look at his brother.

"Remember? I punished you to do it twenty times earlier. Now convert this whole text (pointed towards the piles) which contain mistakes, into a proper, perfect text, WITHOUT mistakes. I want to see twenty perfect works, on my table tonight" He fold his hand proudly.

"Yukio?" Rin looked at his little brother. Smirks clearly appear on that half demon twin. "Yes?" Yukio calmly asked, unaware of anything. He also doing his work beside Rin.

"too bad you can't see my work on your table later on" He get closer to Yukio. "Why?" Yukio still doing his work. Not bothered by Rin.

"Because tonight, all light off" He licked Yukio neck. "wha.." His hand wrapped the licked spot, he stands. Rin stared him, like a tiger looking at his prey. Yukio tried to run, but suddenly the lights were off, he's now in a complete darkness. He run, he wanted to get out of there, but he tripped on something, and landed on a soft comfortable floor. _Wait, this is a bed! Where does it come from?_

Rin hold Yukio hands up, and tied it at the bed. First he tied both hand together, then he lifted Yukio a little higher, he grab another rope then connected it with the first tied. He tied it towards the roof. So now Yukio is a little hanging from the bed.

"Onii chan, what are you doing?!" He struggle. "a little game" he answered. He sit in front Yukio, then closing their distance. He licked and suck Yukio's neck, leaving marks. Yukio let out a whimp.

"I get to the talking toilet before, and wished to have you tonight. After I heard he granted my wish, I remember something in my bag. I hurriedly took it out, which took about five minutes because my bag is left outside the school. I tell the toilet about the book that titled 'make your partner as your own sex toys'. But it seem that the toilet is dead" He told Yukio while blowing his soft breath along the tied boy, making that boy shivers.

_Eh? Did he came back after I left?_ Suddenly he feels Rin lips, locking itself with his. But he closed his mouth. He didn't parted his lips even a bit. Realizing that, Rin continue with his story.

"The toilet talk again... it says, I can played all the things in this book with you, because he'll give me all the things needed for this game in my drawer tonight, FREE. then the games can begin" He unbuttoned Yukio cloth who stand on his knee.

_Did someone replace the toiet's job? Is it Mephisto?_ He keep thingking. Yes_, absolutely. He are the one who have that ability to grants someone wish._ He moan lightly as Rin bite his nipple slowly.

"Since the toilet didn't jokes, and all the things are inside my drawer, tonight, I want to play a soft game. Not a rough one" He then trailed his mouth up to Yukio lips and attempt to kiss him again. Succeed.

He parted to breath, after about three minutes kissing. "Well, depends on the condition, I wouldn't mind if it started to a hardcore game" He licked his lips. Yukio's face totally red. He wanted to face away from his brother, but that action is limited because he is tied.

Rin then used a ball gag to gag his little brother. He then pulled Yukio's trouser down, then pulled away the underwear, revealing a hard crotch. "wow, I haven't done much" He trickled his finger at the tips of the hard crotch, making Yukio grunt and moan. He can't resist because his mouth was gagged.

"Now,let us try this 'cock ring'" He lifted it higher so Yukio could see it..

*huh.. at last, half of my brains content spilled out completely.. Anyway, I recently read manga nana to kaoru. It's not yaoi though ^^! But I loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Message : sorry for delaying this story, minna san. homework pilling up (T.T) Anyway, for the person who asked about the deserted place, no. It's not Australia or anywhere in this sekai. It's just a place that exists in my imagination. This is just a very, very, very short chapter. Just wanted to tell about the pairing progress.

Extra information: regarding Rin's wish in the previous chapter, he has granted a magic drawer that if he whispered something he wanted (something solid) before opened it, the thing he wished will be there the second he opened the drawer.

Enjoy ;D

His forehead sweat. His body feels hot. Rin lowered his hand which holding the silver cock ring while the other hand, firmly holding the hard member. Slowly and carefully he ringed the crotch and push the ring deep until the base, not missing every moan his twin make.

He switch the light on, blink his eyes until the blurry image in front him started to sharpen. He sit in front Yukio with his face directly in levelled with the ringed member. Yukio's face was red, eye half lidded, mouth partly opened allowing a thread of saliva in one of the corner of his mouth trailed its way down until it dripped off of his jaw. The ringed cock was thick, veins popping up showing that its already full of semen.

But what Rin trying to make is.. a hot, delicious little brother. "you are beautiful, Yukio.." He kissed the member which makes it shudder before he stands up.

He walked to his drawer and whispered something before opened it. He grabbed the things inside it and walked back beside Yukio. Showing his little brother that thing, he says "did you know this things?" Yukio gasped. "I take that as a yes. Well, it's a common thing for teenage already" he turn towards Yukio's back and opened the bottle of lube and completely coated three of his finger. He inserted a finger towards the opening, thrusting it, but he only get a little moan from his lil brother. Then the second finger. He smirk when his lil brother shut tight his eye, muffling probably about hurt. But slowly the hurt feeling disappear, leaving pleasure that the younger twins never taste before. But that pleasure replaced back by hurt when Rin added the third finger and pound him, but only for a short time.

He took the thick big dildo and rubbed it at the lubed entrance. "Yukio.. I have more bigger surprised later" He grinned, his canine visible inside his mouth. Without warning, he pushed the dildo all the way inside his brother, making the gagged boy moan at the top of his lung, then breath hard. Rin adjust the dildo until it rubbed a spot which make Yukio's leg trembling. "found it." He stuck the dildo there and watch his little brother shifted his position to get comfortable, which is failed due to his condition and state right now.

He switched ON the vibrator and let the younger twin moan unstoppably. Rin pulled out a tight underwear and forced it on Yukio. Because of that, the erect member and the dildo hardly visible. He then untied the rope around his little brother wrist, and remove the ball gag. " Get ready quickly, Yukio. Our guest has come" he grinned. Yukio was speechless. He fall as soon as the rope untied. The older twin handed the boy his glasses and a fresh cloth, watching his twin wearing that cloth as precaution to keep his plan going on. If Yukio remove the dildo out, his game will no longer be fun.

Xxxxxx

"Yo guys, ready for our script?" The half demon twin grin an evil grin. Yukio's hand in his grip. He guided the young teacher to his seat in the kitchen, where all the members for their small talk are waiting. "we have waited for about half an hour" konekomaru pouted. Out of the blue, a pink haired teenage take him in a tight hug "kyaa, you are soo cute, my neko chann" He rubbed his face against the smaller one before yanked back by a pair of masculine arms. "Stop being a kinky, new-natural-pinky" He moved that boy to his side, away from the flushed Konekomaru.

"I can't help it, I rarely saw my neko chan make any expression other than a blank one, ne, Shiemi?" He winked at that shy girl beside him which easily blush. Again, Bon yanked him, but now on his lap. A hand sneak into the pink headed teenage trouser and played with the crotch that protected by the thin layer of the boxer fabric. "So, will you be quiet after this?" He softly whispers at the person on his lap, sending shiver through said boy spine. "o..okay..". Bon keep breathing on the person on his lap skins, nibbling it every short time. Under the table, his hand still fiercely rubbed the crotch which started to get hard under that boxer, letting the boy on his lap whimper. "A-anou.. Yukio sensei, Rin san, should we start the discussion?" She lowered her head, hiding the blush formed because of the 'hot action' she secretly peeked.

"oh.. yeah, I forgot that for a while. Nee, Yukio, shouldn't the sensei are the one who started a discussion first?" He face Yukio, who keep staring his feet since they entered the so-called discussion room. He saw Yukio biting his lips, face in red shade, hands that clutched together still shaking, but not very visible. He grinned again, then nudge him. "Everyone has come here for our little meeting, Yukio". The glassed boy corrected his spec before lifted his head to face his entire student (including Rin) who patiently waited for his talk, and sit surrounding the rectangle table. Rin placed a small document in front Yukio, but a bit far that the young sensei should stand and take it his self.

Yukio stare at it first. Slowly he stands up, arranging his breath so it didn't look harsh. **Well, didn't look **_**too**_** harsh**. He bent his body forward while his hand tried to grab the document, but stopped when the vibrating toy under his tight pant rubbed that spot again, letting that sensation constant, and his hard manhood that invisible under the thick layer of clothing his brother make him wear, throbbing, begging for a release. He quickly grabbed that document and sit down, thumping his waist hard on the chair, hopping that the vibrator just switched off, but it didn't. Instead, the vibrator gets in deeper into him that makes he closed his eye and come.. if the cock ring wasn't on his.

Seeing that trembling Yukio, but didn't very visible, Rin lowered his hand and trace his younger twins' thigh until it reach the middle where the crotch is. Yukio tightly closed his eye and remain steady, but not until Rin rubbed it, making him groan an erotic, yet loud moan. All eyes darted to him. "ah minna san, he doesn't look very well. Tonight meeting cancelled" He adjust his seat to hide his erection. Unlike Yukio, he only wear a few layer of cloth, which visibly show the bulge in his pant.

Bon, without even asking why, dragged Shima out of that building towards his house. "Tonight, let me rock you till morning" he smirk. Shiemi froze in her seat. "R..Rin.. w..what happen to Yukio s..sesei" She forced her mouth to utter her question. "ou... you wanna know it so bad?" Rin added naughty tone in his words which make her twice redder and quickly dragged every person she invited out of that building to leave both twin alone.

*hows it? next update.. I can't promise you coz I'm very busy. All my ideas has flown away ;cried: review pwease.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the door closed heard by both Okumura, indicating that all the people has left the building. Yukio faced his brother who is now standing on his knee in front him, holding a mouth gag. But it's different from the last time because this ball gag has holes all over it. "Mind opens your mouth for me?" Rin grinned while his hand ready to tied the gag on Yukio mouth. But, Yukio faced away and tightly closed his mouth. The half demon twins laugh. "how cruel.. you disobeyed your brother? Maa.. whatever. Lets see how should I punish you.."

...

"anou.. konekomaru" Shiemi stopped the smaller boy. "The document about the play, is it with you?" Konekomaru think for a while. "nope". Shiemi look at the boy "hmm..maybe its left at Rin's dorm?" Konekomaru gasp. He feel something bad is going to fall on him. "so.. can you take it, . .ru chan~" The smaller boy quickly disagree.

"No. Don't ask me to enter that place ever again!" He turns and started to walk away. "ow.. please.." Shiemi hold his hand and hugged it towards her big breast. "please.." The smaller boy flushed. He become unsecure as his member down there started to react. Sweat pouring down from his head. Shiemi still see that Konekomaru refuse to take the documents. "You can have a night at my house" She blew soft breath oh his face. Like under a demons spell, Konekomaru turns and walk back towards the dorm. "I hope you can give it to me tonight!" Shiemi waved her hands towards Konekomaru.

Shiemi sigh. She also didn't want to get back into that dorm especially after what she sees before. "I hope you survived.."

...

Konekomaru peek into that dorms kitchen and grunt when he didn't saw the document anywhere. 'Maybe in their room?' He slowly walked toward the Okumura's room and open the door, slowly, and glad to see there is no Yukio and Rin. He walked into that room and started to search the document. 'It's not here..' He open all drawers and wardrobe, even under the pillow, but still he can't find it. Something moving on Rin's bed caught his attention.

He walk towards it. What he saw makes him shocked half dead. There, lied Yukio blindfolded with a black fabric, body fully wrap with thick blanket. He looks like a pillow. Maybe that's why the smaller boy didn't spot him earlier. There was a piece of handkerchief placed on his nose. He seems tried to wriggle it away but failed. Konekomaru spotted a small bottle of unnamed medicine beside Yukio and took it. There was a big WARNING sign in red colour on its surface.

He took the bottle close to his face to read the small words under the warning sign with very low voice, even he himself can hardly heard his voice. "This medicine is hundred percent working. With just a sniff, that person will follow whatever said by people around him.." He distant his face from it and continue "..that person body will become unconscious, moving under other peoples command instead of the body owner. But his brain is still awake and witnessed everything the other person do to him, unable to resist.. effect wears off every morning..."

He quickly put the bottle down. His leg feels weak all of the sudden. He feels like passing out, but he didn't want to. 'if I'm gonna passed out, or even dead, this is not the right place, definitely not.' Footsteps heard along the corridor towards the room. Konekomaru changed into panic state. He can't get out of the room, if he does now, he will bump into Rin, and that's what he tried to avoid at all cost.

The door flung open, revealing Rin wearing pyjamas with a camcorder and a stand on his hand. Konekomaru look him from under Rin bed. He manage to hid there the second the footsteps sound paused just outside the door. "god, please save me, please, please, please.." He keep chanted it over and over as Rin sit on the bed, directly on where Konekomaru was hiding.

"So, Yukio, you still hadn't sniffed it yet?" Rin walked towards him. Yukio keep struggling to throw that piece of towel away. His face already red all over due to not enough breath. "Yukio.. I promise I wont.. I.. wont.. I... I mean, I.. ugh.. I love.." There was a shocked expression on Yukio face the sec Rin said 'love' and he gasped, which unconsciously sniffed the handkerchief. Rin grinned, "Gotcha". He get over Yukio and throw away the handkerchief and the blindfold after setting up the camcorder on his bed. A red light near the lens shows that the camcorder is recording.

"Yukio, tell me that you want me to freed you from the blanket and unwind the ropes that bind you inside" The half demon twin grinned. Underneath him, Yukio, with a blank expression obediently say, "nii san, onegai, freed me from what you bind me with".

"Tell me, the reason why I should do so"

"I'm your little brother"

"Nope. Use a more seducing words"

"I'm your slave"

"What slave?"

"Toy slave"

"toy slave for what?"

"For nii san to play and do as he wants"

"Do whatever I want?"

"yes"

"Even.. even if what I do might hurt you?"

"Yes"

"and, say that, you.. love me?" He blushed.

"I love.."

"STOP! Don't say it.. ugh.. I.. I.. I mean.., not now, but later, after finished" He smiled at Yukio. Yukio only stared him with a blank expression as a reply, which makes him like losing something precious, that would be the last piece that complete his heart. He look away, sigh. "How stupid, I knew you'll never act like this to me, without the potion. You know? This is I wished you are. Caring your brother, who is beside you, and always protect you, who is secretly helping you and always wished to have fun with you, instead of going for mission and marking papers when we are in our room, leaving no times for your brother who wished to spending time with you" He closed his eye, trying to hold in the tears but failed.

"This is my wish, to lock you by my side, to have you only look at me and forget about all the paperwork and missions. I.. I..." He wiped the tears at both corner of his eyes then unrolled the thick blanket and cut the ropes which tied Yukio's hand and legs. "nii san, I'll always be with you" Yukio grab Rin hand and hold it tight. "No.. you acted this because of the medicine.." Rin moved his hand away then say. "Yukio, stripped. Then undress me" Yukio nodded before unbuttoning his own cloth and removing trousers and boxers and the tight pants. He then do the same to Rin.

'if this is the only way to have you like this, I'll keep it constant, forever..'

*Sorry I only manage to write till here for now T.T It's a lie if I say I'm not busy. Wonder how the next chapter gonna be? Hehe.. next time, I ll write more X(


End file.
